


Escape

by Lirealwrites



Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Guards: surely no one is stupid enough to escape during this blizzard, Im posting all of these at once so thisll be intresting, Moon: surely this is a challenge, Moons really dumb, Please keep in mind most of the characters are brief mentions, dont escape jail during a blizzard kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: Moon escapes the Refuge during a blizzard and nearly freezes to death.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Moon (OC)
Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579303
Kudos: 3





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for Newsies OC wekk for the prompt Hurt/Comfort  
> This is an old idea, hence why it's much longer than the other two  
> TWs: the Refuge, hypothermia, implied abuse, swearing

The waiting was honestly the worst. You could fill it with distractions, like work and card games, but no matter what you did, you couldn’t keep away the dark shadow that haunted you as you awaited any kind of news. Moon had been arrested and sent to the Refuge twelve days ago. No one knew how long she was sentenced for, and no one knew if she would come back at all. Moon had a reputation for putting herself at risk, and a place like the Refuge could easily get her killed. So I did the only thing I could do other than worry and distracted myself by playing poker with Race, Crutchie, Henry, and Tommy. 

A loud tapping came from one of the windows, catching my attention. The room fell partially silent, an impressive feat for us, and we collectively turned to the windows. Through the snow, I could vaguely make out a dark hair and a pale hand. My heart began to race. Moon was in the refuge, but she also had a reputation for escaping. In fact, the first time we met she helped me escape. The tapping came again, more forceful this time, and startled Jack into action. He dashed over to the window and unlocked it, struggling to lift the sash against the weight of the snow and the force of the wind. Tommy Boy grumbled and helped him lift it, while Mush stepped up to the window and pulled a limp figure inside. Together, Tommy and Jack slammed the window shut, but the room temperature had already dropped drastically. I looked at the figure on the floor and I almost cried. It was Moon, covered in bruises and as white as paper. She looked dead. 

Jack, Jojo, and Specs were already running about, doing something, but I could only stare at Moon’s limp body as my throat started to close and my heart beat faster and faster and faster. I didn’t know whether I should be relieved that she was out of the refuge, or terrified that she had been out in a blizzard long enough to pass out. I settled for going numb. Mush recruited Smalls and Sniper to help get her out of her soaked clothes and into the dry ones Jack and Jojo had found. When they were done, Mush picked her up and carried her towards me, then laid her out next to me on my bed. 

“Take off your shirt.” He ordered. I blinked at him in utter confusion, trying to get my mind to work through the dull pounding of my panic. “Take off your shirt and cuddle her, it’ll warm her up faster.” I looked down at her frozen body and numbly pulled off my shirt, then laid down next to her and pulled her against my chest, ignoring the thumping in my heart. God, she wasn’t even awake and I was a flustered mess. 

I gingerly molded myself against her, hyper aware of everyone’s eyes on me. My cheeks burned. My crush on Moon wasn’t exactly a secret. It honestly seemed like the only one who didn’t know was Moon. Actually, she probably did but just chose not to care. She always seemed to know everything. I rubbed my arms against her arms and her back in an attempt to warm her as I absently thought about the way her dark eyes glittered with whatever secrets she was keeping, and the way they looked as if they were made of fire when she was feeling rebellious, and how much depth and kindness they had held when she saved me. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I jumped when she bolted upright. Or rather, when she tried to. She let out an alarming combination of a squeak and a groan as she bit her lip and fell heavily back on her elbows, thankfully missing my chest. Mush sighed and walked over, gently pushing her back down onto my chest. Blinking slowly, Moon didn’t fight him but tried to turn her head to look in my direction. She eventually seemed to give up. She opened her mouth and croaked something, then dissolved into a coughing fit. Specs hurriedly came over with a mug of what looked like warm water and held it out to her. She stared at it blankly, before struggling into a sitting position. I sat up with her, and she leaned against my chest, too weak to support herself. She took the cup with trembling hands and slowly sipped from it. She cleared her throat again.

“…Albert?” her voice was scratchy, but I sighed in relief. I was scared I wouldn’t hear her voice again after she was arrested. 

“Hey.” I’d like to think I felt some of the tension bleed out of her body and that she leaned her full weight against me, but I was probably wrong. Why would my presence reassure her?

She sipped the water in silence for a while, ignoring everyone’s stares in typical Moon fashion.

“How do you feel?” Specs ventured. She let out a breathy laugh. 

“Like I just walked across New York in a blizzard.” Her voice was still scratchy, and she was slurring her words together. Mush noticed this.

“Finish that cup and then go to sleep, m’kay?” He said. 

“Not going to yell at me?” 

Jack sighed, his first input in the conversation.

“We’ll save that for tomorrow.” She muttered something under her breath, but slowly finished her water as the group returned to their conversations and Race tried to start another poker game.

When she finished, she tried to lean over to put the cup on the bedside table. I quickly took it from her and put it down. I leaned back down slowly, and she laid down with me, then scooted herself so she was laying next to me instead of on top of me. She smiled at me, a tired smile, but sincere nonetheless. My heart thumped as I smiled back. 

“You should go to sleep,” I murmured, and she sighed. I could tell just how exhausted she was by her lack of an argument. She shifted so her head was on my chest, and laid still, her breaths slowing down almost instantly. I froze. It wasn’t like we hadn’t shared a bed before, but she had never slept on my bare chest before. I heard a muffled laugh and looked up to see Race and Romeo whispering back and forth while Specs smirked at me. It was then that I decided to follow Moon’s example and close my eyes. 

The next morning, the group returned from selling to find Moon sitting at the table, playing some sort of solo card game.

“Now,” Jack said as he pulled up a chair. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!”


End file.
